Lavender
by owlhipster
Summary: The Truth always reviles itself in the most horrid ways. Arthur's secret becomes public.


_**Trigger Warnings: Alcohol, cheating, near death experience**_

_**A/N: **__It was just something I felt like writing. It is set in the early 90s, and I just wanted to write something different I guess? It's part of a bigger thing but it will only be referenced there, so I wanted to write a drabble about this. If you enjoyed and want more please do tell me._

* * *

Arthur pressed a chaste kiss to Saadat's hair, but she didn't notice. "I love you, wolfie." He told her as she continued to cut up carrots for dinner.

Saadat felt a smile appear on her face, since she had been with Arthur, she was happier, even though she wouldn't ever admit it to anyone. She heard him walk towards the door, and then sprang up. It was seven, where could he be going at this time? "Arthur?" She asked, sticking the knife into the chopping board, "Aren't you going to stay for dinner? It understand that you're busy but it would be nice if you spent some time with me." She grabbed the towel from besides the sink and wiped her hands. She then leaned onto the counter. Was she being too clingy, asking him to stay for a while longer?

Arthur paused midstep and then turned around. "Saadat, don't you think you're being a bit…suffocating? I mean you keep asking me questions, specifically about my whereabouts. It would be nice if you, you know gave me some space?" He responded, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Suffocating…?" She asked with a now softer tone, "Do you really feel like I'm suffocating you?" She hugged herself and then reverted her gaze to the floor. "I only want to make sure you're safe." Her voice dropped into a quiet whisper. She felt like apologizing for invading his privacy, but didn't. "Alright then, go." She said and resumed cutting the vegetables. Arthur smiled and then walked out of the door, not even giving what he told Saadat a second thought. He didn't know that by simply walking out, his empire would crumble around him.

Thirty minutes later, Arthur was in a shoddy little apartment with another girl. A nameless girl, whom he used for fun. It was a mutual relationship based on sex, and they both enjoyed it. There weren't any strings attached either. He untied the girl from the bed post and then got dressed. She asked him something about his public relationship with Saadat, she asked him if it was real, or if it was just a façade. Arthur paused while buttoning his shirt, and then turned around to face her. He cupped her face and then kissed her, "It's as real as we are." With that, he left the apartment.

Arthur didn't feel that he was doing anything wrong, but he wasn't expecting what was waiting for him in the parking lot. He hadn't cleaned himself of his actions, so his shirt was unevenly buttoned and his hair was still a mess. He didn't even smoke a cigarette to mask the smell of the girl's perfume. Saadat was standing in front of his car.

He froze in his place, "Saadat, I can explain-"  
"I decided to follow you because you forgot your pager at home, you know?" She took the pager out from her purse. "I thought maybe you might be going to the university or something, but no I find you here. I find you somewhere just outside the Red District." She ran her free hand through her tangled hair. "Were you with another girl Arthur?" She asked knowing the answer.  
"No, I wasn't with a girl Saadat." Arthur lied and scratched the back of his neck. He avoided eye contact with her, looking at her car rather than right at her.  
Saadat raised her hands up in the air and then threw the pager straight in his face, "Were you lying to me all this time? Every morning you wake up and kiss me and then tell me you couldn't live without me?" She began taking off the engagement ring that he had given her. "'We're going to get married Saadat, and we're going to start a family.' Was that all a joke to you? Were you actually planning to marry me or did you decide that you would humiliate me by leaving me standing by myself at the alter?" She threw the engagement ring at his face, and it hit his nose, then landed on the floor with a clink. "Jesus, why did you even decide to date me?" She questioned with her back to him, and her hands curled up into a fist.

"Saadat, you have to understand-"

"What do I have to understand? That you broke my heart?"

"Saadat, let me-"

"Let you what? Explain to me that you were fucking some other girl while I was planning a trip to Manchester so that we could tell your parents that-"

Arthur felt the rage building up inside him while Saadat made truthful assumptions. "This is why I can't stand you!" He yelled, and she was taken back, "You just assume, and assume, and make everything about yourself! You're so self-centered, and you're clingy, and you're such an attention whore. Don't you think I know that you just want men to notice you?"

Saadat turned around, and there was a tiny black trail down her face. "No, you take that back. I am not self-centered. I wear that kind of clothing because it's what you like, and don't you act like you never bought me a dress that was just a bit too long to pass for a dress. And I am not a narcissist, I love myself a bit too much because apparently no one else would."

Arthur clenched his fists. "And you know why no one will ever love you?" He asked, "Because you're psychopathic bitch, who feels the need to control everyone around them so that you could can feel comfortable if you can't control something, you'll go-" He was cut off with a slap across the face.

Saadat had started to cry. "Fuck you, my mother was right about me. No one will ever love me, they only love my wealth. Love doesn't exist as an emotion towards other people, it only exists as an emotion towards material things. God, I'm so stupid." She said and then walked to her car. "Come by tomorrow and maybe I'll let you pick up your stuff." She slammed the door to her car and the drove off.

—

At three thirty in the morning, when Arthur had tried to sneak back into the apartment, Arthur found Saadat in the kitchen passed out with her back against the counter. Between her legs was a bottle of her precious Raki, and a bottle of Arthur's whiskey lying beside her. "Saadat?" He franticly ran to her, and knelt down next to her, taking her wrist, he felt cold skin and a weak pulse. "Jesus, Saadat what did you to yourself?" He stood up and called an ambulance. He yelled into the phone, telling them to come to his apartment as fast as they could.

After hanging up, Arthur went back to Saadat, who was out cold, and unresponsive. Her usually pink lips were now tainted to be a light purple color. Arthur picked up the now empty liquor bottles and placed them on the counter. Then he picked up Saadat, her state of mind making the movement of her body easier and more fluid. Had she been conscious, Arthur knew that she would've fought back. "Come on wolfie, wake up. I don't intend on losing you anytime soon." He mumbled as he placed her on the couch. "Why would you do this to yourself?" Then it him, it was his fault.


End file.
